Banzai in a Santa Hat
by Sam-Tony
Summary: Perfect Tommy gets his Christmas wish. slash BBPTRH, RJ


Banzai in a Santa Hat

The rec center had been dec'd out in all sorts of garlanded greenery, red bows and holiday lights; the miniature train of card tables pushed up together to form a line of food and beverages for the buffet stretching along the side wall of the main activity room. There had even been a rough though lovingly rendered representation of the North Pole set in the back corner just beyond the piano for Santa Clause to use while hearing the whispered requests of the shelter's children.

That was where Buckaroo was now; dressed entirely in red as Santa, complete with white fur, black boots, fake white beard and red hat with a little golden bell that tinkled every time Buckaroo nodded his head to whatever desire had just been revealed. Good thing Reno had wired that hat with a hidden mike so the boys could gather as many of the desired toys as they could find to lay out under the tree before dawn. If Buckaroo had his way, come morning, every kid here would be getting exactly what they had asked Santa for for Christmas.

Beside him Tommy chuckled, a fond cross between exasperation and contentment.

"Why do you think he does it?" The younger man asked, clear plastic cup of green punch gesturing to take in the tree, the food, the outfit – everything in one wide sweep of a green-jacketed arm.

"'sides the fact that it needs doin'?" Rawhide answered. He shrugged. "You know Buckaroo's just a big kid at heart, Tommy," he chided gently. "Just like you are."

Perfect Tommy looked slightly offended at that; the dark eyebrows rising almost into the white-blond hair. "Am not."

Arms crossed over his chest, Rawhide took in the wide grin that followed the denial. "Uh huh."

Against the knowing stare Tommy gave in. "It's not my fault Buckaroo pulled me onto his lap before everyone got here and wanted to know what my Christmas wish was."

"Or that Jersey took the picture." RH drawled. "Did you tell him?"

"Didn't have to." Dark eyes alight at the memory of soft lips at his temple as well as the mild chaos of happily running mobs of kids and cheerful adults laughing and sharing the joy of the season, Tommy admitted with a boyish smile, "I already got it."

Buckaroo would play for them later and Tommy would steer both men under the mistletoe and kiss them senseless before a roaring fire and the remnants of torn wrapping paper, tinsel and plates filled with holiday dinner and cups of eggnog. Then they would make love in front of that fire and Tommy would watch as Buckaroo broke Rawhide's famous reserve before most likely getting pounced by one or the other…or both. He grinned in anticipation. Hopefully both.

Purr rumbling low in his ear, with an evil intent Rawhide promised, "Not yet, boy. But you will…"

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, " a strong, amused voice rang out over the last of the festivities that had been winding down for the last hour, cutting through the remaining chatter and turning all eyes to the piano and their benefactor now sitting on the bench behind it. "If I may have your attention."

Pausing in the cleanup and stopping whatever they were doing, everyone slowly migrated to the middle of the floor, including the members of the Hong Kong Cavaliers not out rounding up the requested list of presents.

"Now that the kids have all been ushered off to bed, hopefully with those dreams of dancing sugar plums," Buckaroo traded a smile with those all around, "I had hoped you would indulge me in granting me a request of my own."

"What's on your mind, Buckaroo?" Jersey called out, earning a short stab of an elbow from Reno standing beside him.

"Ow."

"Well – being Christmas Eve and all – I was hoping to be able to entertain you all with a song. And perhaps…to have the two people I love most in this world dancing together…"

With a wistful smile, hands that had been poised over the piano keys began to play; long, sure fingers gently stroking the ivory as he began to sing, a low soulful, "I'll be home for Christmas…"

Smiling, Rawhide took a flabbergasted Tommy's hand, pulling him gently against him. The blinding smile he got in return was more than worth the knowing laughs and wolf whistles from the rest of the boys. Even if Reno did follow his lead, pulling Jersey into clutch before the taller man could protest. And it was about time, too…

"I think he means us," Rawhide told Tommy, easily adjusting his grip as Tommy automatically moved with him. "Though I'm leading," he whispered in one perfect ear, enjoying the instinctive shudder as the younger man moaned softly. "And I know Buckaroo has plans for later."

Pulling back a little in righteous indignation, Tommy whined in mock protest. "What about me?"

"You…" Buckaroo whispered in his other ear, his arms wrapping around them both and enfolding the three of them together, "You get to lie back and enjoy your present."

"Both of them," Rawhide promised.

"You can even wear the hat," Blue eyes shining, Buckaroo promised before kissing the tip of his nose.

And Perfect Tommy being – well prefect – and knowing a very fine offer when he heard one, gave in to his two lovers without much fuss. Although…

"The wire has to go…"

Rolling his eyes at the disappointed fall of Jersey's face and Reno's dark chuckle, Rawhide nodded once. "Definitely."

"Well darn."

Two sets of eyebrows rose, blue and dark eyes favoring Buckaroo in surprise.

"I guess Santa won't be crossing that last item off of his wish list after all." Leaning in closer, he brushed his lips over Tommy's, confiding a darkly sinful secret. "Sidney is going to be so disappointed…"

So maybe – in the heat of the moment – they should forget all about the wire…

End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
